Dungeon Delving
Dungeon Delving: The session opens on Roz standing outside her apartment building, seemingly destroyed and full of mangled residents, among them being Magdalena (A Rauman watercolor loving neighbor). Roz casually yeets from the scene and shows up to her last day of work with the Stormguard. Oli lost track of Roz’ contract date and tries to play it cool but it doesn’t really work. Ray bakes some kick ass muffins as a thank you for teaching him to not be as bad at doing the thing and baking the breads. After being filled in on the events of the apartment and the metal indestructible monster dog the group decides the best course of action would be to ignore it and go explore the rest of the Drainworks dungeon. Retracing their steps and admiring their previous work the gang returns to the underground crypt and try to befriend a severed hand but it didn’t seem interested. Continuing to the next room the group finds a pile of gooey matter which Vincent correctly identifies as parts of a beholder…which Oli proceeds to walk up and poke “with a cloth over his hand”…alerting the Zom-Beholders to our presence and creating serious ouchies of necrotic damage. Learning from their past mistakes he gang makes pretty quick work of the THREE zom-beholders not wanting to deal with any of that. WHAT IVE BEEN TOLD THE GANG SPENDS THE NEXT 40 MINUTES TRYING TO GET INTO A DOOR BUT NOT BEING ABLE TO AND THEN RAY BLACKS BACK IN The group continues into another room with statues of devils and a deep, dark pool of water. Oli leaps in and turns into a STURGEON with Dhalia quickly behind. They swim down into the advanced darkness and Sturgeon boy senses movement of a big boi and Dhalia gets bit trying to say hi to it. Being full of nope Dhalia dimension doors out of to grapple and back up to the surface where the rest of the gang is just hanging, leaving the lil sturgeon boi swimming up to the surface to heal and regroup. After waiting to make sure nothing was going to emerge from the water and eat hem the group walks back up and casts dispel magic on the advanced darkness to get a better look in the hole. Oli spots the scary water beast and sees that the ground of the underwater cavern is LITTERED in his favorite of all things…keys! The gang decides that the best possible option would be to send an invisible and injured Dhalia down to detect the magic key and dimension door out of there. It all went well at first but as soon as she gets attacked the group jumps in after her to distract the beast and it kind of works with everyone dimension dooring out of harms way, polymorphing the bone serpent into a sturgeon and placing it gently back in its watering hole. Dhalia almost gets crushed by a hallway but rolls out of the way and back to the immovable door. The key opens the magical door and reveals a room of regular darkness with a large urn in the center of the roam surrounded by corpses of dead adventurers. Noticing that the corpses were carrying some magical equipment as well as some large pressure plates on the ground, oli reads and repeats some ominous words which crack the urn. Out leaks super evil demon ashes which begin to whirl into a scary humanoid form that doesnt seem to happy to be woken up. Vincent puts on his little glasses and identifies the substance as disintegrated matter or “bone powder”. Roz hits the whirlwind demon man and bails out the room. Oli, mourning over the lost life of his little leaf decides to make a new friend and charms the pile of bone matter so that the gang can finish looting the room. While exploring around the friendly pile of evil wind the group discovers the secret door to dungeon level two in the room and proceed to vacate the premises, leaving this eternal evil loose and angry beneath the sub levels of Stormgate. QUOTES: Oli: If she thought it would come to us then she wouldn’t have come here. Right Roz? Roz: Yep. Vincent, Oli, & Ray: Insight check. Roz: The thought had not even crossed my mind. Dhalia: Can you fear it? Ray: I don’t think it’ll be afraid of me it seems like some kind of Satan. Category:Summary